Star Wars: Canary Cry
by temari80
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away. Leia Solo, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are watching from above Naboo in the Millennium Falcon. Leia is determined to get her queenship back and to do that they will have to follow Luke's intuition that the answer lies in a far off galaxy and a planet called Earth Meanwhile back in our galaxy, Laurel has joined the WaveRider after being believed dead and
1. A Royal Visit

**The Millennium Falcon: outside of Naboo**

Leia sat in the back of The Falcon with Luke, C3P0, R2D2 and Chewie. She was looking at the latest blockade and growled. "We have to do something Luke or everything we know and love will be destroyed. I'm not going to lose Naboo like we lost Alderaan" she said throwing the papers across the room. Her mother had been the Queen of Naboo and she had decided to take the throne with Luke as her Jedi and Han as her King. Han thought differently. He wanted to just fly The Falcon and run trade missions and blow up some empire scum as he puts it.

Leia sighed and leaned back. That was a while off. For now they had to figure out how to stop the blockade of goods to Naboo. "Don't worry Leia, we will figure this all out together" Luke said and his head all of a sudden hurt. He felt something. A strange pull to a place he had never heard of. To people he didn't know but felt a connection to.

Leia looked at him with worry written all over her face. Taking a deep breath Luke looked at Leia. "What if I told you our answers lie with two young girls and a thief on a planet called Earth in a distant galaxy?" Luke asked Leia all of a sudden. Leia looked at him and that twin telepathy they shared sometimes told her that he had a good feeling about this and nodded.

"Hey Han honey, can The Falcon go to distant galaxies?" Leia asked in a teasing voice knowing that he couldn't say no to her or a challenge. "Of course sweet thing, my girl can do whatever she puts her mind too isn't that right Falcon" Han says petting the control panel. Leia and the others laugh. "Alright then, we need to go to the milky way galaxy and to a planet called Earth" Luke said stifling his laughter. Han flipped Luke off and turned back to the controls. "Alright my fair lady, let's show these non-believers what you're made out of" Han said and flipped the lever sending the Falcon into hyper drive.

 **The Waverider : Star City 2017**

"Sara. For Christ sake stop harping on Mick so much. He has done nothing but help us out" Laurel said aggravated at her younger sister's actions. Sara looked straight at Laurel. "He is a criminal Laurel, he has also proved he would turn his back on us if it benefited him" Sara said. Laurel groaned.

"Sara, you're being hard headed and most of all unfair. Have you asked him why he did what he did? No you haven't little sister. I did and it makes a lot of sense to me. I kinda know how he feels with his supposed "team". It's how I felt working with Oliver. I always seemed to not be good enough for him no matter what I did" Laurel said turning pale and sitting.

Sara started walking over to Laurel when the Waverider shook. They looked out the window and a giant ship had landed right next to them. They all gasped and Ray squealed and said "oh my lord, that's the freaking Millennium Falcon". All of a sudden Nate was at the window as well. He was squealing as loud as Ray. "Oh boy, a couple of fanboys" Amaya said rolling her eyes.

Amaya looked over at Laurel. Ever since she was brought on board due to the spear, the tension between her and Sara has been unbearable and she had a good idea why as she saw Mick in the corner just watching, not even drinking or eating, just watching.

He hadn't been the same since the showdown with the legion and Amaya felt bad for him. It was like all life had been drained. Sara had been really rough on him but it was her hidden feelings driving it and then in came Laurel. She also had feelings for Mick but she was actually making plays. She would talk with him and she would spend hours in his room. None of us dared to try to listen in but we were all curious as to just what they were doing. Sara acted like she didn't care but we all knew she was growing more jealous by the day.

Ray and Nate watched with wide eyes as the door to the falcon opened. They watched as R2D2 rolled down the ramp with a white flag held in the air. The boys looked at Sara. "Let's go talk with them" Ray said excitedly. Mick growls and shakes his head but the only two who pay attention are Laurel and Amaya.

"What's wrong Mick?" Amaya asks. "I don't think we should all be rushing out there like cows to a slaughter without knowing exactly what and who is out there. They sent a mechanical little thing out, no people came out but again what do I know. but what does Captain Lance care about what I think. She is basically Rip with boobs" Mick said scowling and Amaya and Laurel couldn't help but laugh. "We agree with you Mick" Laurel says kissing his cheek making Mick flush a little. Amaya smiles happy that Mick might've found someone special. They were about to relax when the sound of blasters go off and Mick says "told ya so" and grabs his gun and heads out with Amaya and Laurel following close behind.


	2. Galaxies collideChapter 2

Mick, Laurel and Amaya got outside just in time to see a woman in a white outfit sucker punch Sara hard. Mick laughed. Laurel looked at him but couldn't blame him, her little sister has made his life a living hell. Sara went in to punch the woman again but once again got knocked flat on her ass..

Amaya noticed Ray and Nate were just watching with their mouths hanging wide open. They were in aww at their favorite movie characters standing right before them.

Deciding that he had enough of waiting in the Falcon, Chewbacca exited the ship to join the fray. Everyone stopped and stared at the giant, brown haired person that was exiting the ship. The only sound was Ray and Nate gasping and squealing at the very exact same time.

"Hey Chewie, your a star here" Han said laughing. Chewie growled and smiled. Leia sighed and put her blaster in its holster. "I don't know why you people decided to attack instead of talking to us but we aren't here to hurt anyone" Leia said.

Laurel looked at Sara. "Dammit Sara, you're supposed to be a leader, which means talk first, shoot later" Laurel said hands on her hips. Sara looked at the ground embarrassed. "My name is Laurel Lance, you will have to excuse my little sister, being captain of a time ship is all new to her" Laurel said smiling and reaching her hand out to shake Leia's. Leia smiled and shook Laurel's hand. "I understand, my husband has captained the Falcon for years and is still bad at it" Leia said getting a laugh from Chewbacca.

Laurel smiled and said "Here on Earth, you guys are fictional characters that's why those two have their mouths hanging open". Leia laughed. "We know, my brother and I did some research before we landed. I just hope that Luke is right and we can find the ones who will help save my homeland and maybe even the galaxy" Leia said looking sadly at Luke and Han.

Laurel put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you tell us who you're looking for" Laurel asked really worried about how upset they looked and wanted to help. "We don't actually have names, all Luke saw was two girls and a thief" Leia said sadly. Laurel cracked a smile. "I think fate has brought you here. Amaya and Sara are super hero's and Mick over there is a thief" Laurel said pointing to the group of legends. Luke shook his head. "Are Amaya and Sara sisters, I'm pretty sure the girls were sisters and both had Canary necklaces around their neck" Luke said looking at Laurel and her necklace.

Laurel touched her necklace. Her and Sara had gotten matching canary necklaces since they both had held the moniker of canary. "I think you've found your sisters Luke and their hot" Han said and got a punch to the gut from Leia for it.

Luke smiled and nodded. All of a sudden out of the blue Laurel saw her dad's car driving up. He didn't know she was alive and he wasn't supposed to find out. Trying to hide the tears, Laurel hurried back into the WaveRider to stay hidden until he left. Leia and Luke looked very confused but didn't say anything.

Quentin parked and got out of his car staring at the Millennium Falcon. He noticed Leia, Luke, Han and Chewie and almost fell over. Thea got out of the passenger side and had the same reaction but for a different reason. Quentin walked over and started handcuffing Han. "Han Solo you're under arrest by the Galactic Federation for the crime of thievery and I'm sure many others" Quentin said as Sara and Thea just stared. "Admiral Quentin Lance who knew you would be hiding here on Earth. You've always been a chicken haven't you" Han said smirking. "I came to this stupid rock because I had a family to protect from asshats like yourself and the Empire. So don't start on me" Quentin growled.

Quentin's eye caught Leia and he bowed. "Your majesty, what brings you to such a far off planet and on top of that what're you doing with a known thug like Solo?" Quentin asked still bowing. "Please rise Admiral Lance, I'm actually married to that thug and we are here to seek the help that Luke had a vision of. Two sisters which we found in Sara over there and her sister Laurel who ran unexplainably onto that ship and a thief Laurel called Mick" Leia said in a soft tone.

Quentin looked at Leia in shock. "That couldn't have been Laurel your majesty, Laurel was killed a few months back by Damien Darhk" Quentin says looking at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Leia looked at him and then to Sara who came over. "Dad, we rescued Laurel from the timeline but we couldn't tell you because she has to remain dead to the world" Sara said sadly. "This is your daughter Admiral Lance?" Leia asked shocked and Quentin nodded his head. "I should've realized it would be your daughters that would save Naboo since you were the one who protected my mother for so long" Leia says smiling. "It was an honor to serve your mother, and now I can finally serve you but first I must deal with my daughters, they were to small to remember living on Naboo and I didn't think we would ever be able to return home so I didn't tell them. That was wrong on my part" Quentin said sadly. Leia placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Admiral, you did what you had to do to protect your family, there is no shame in that". Quentin nodded and thanked her for her kind words.

Sara turned and called for Laurel to come out. Laurel came out slowly. Quentin's eyes grew big and tear filled but before he could reach her Thea and flung herself into Laurel's arms crying. "I've missed you so much Laurel" Thea cried. Laurel rubbed her back making soft, soothing sounds and let Thea cry. "I've missed you too Thea" Laurel said starting to cry herself. Quentin came over and joined in, kissing Laurel on the cheek. "You really are alive" he said crying and she nodded. Sara ran over and joined in on the hug making Mick scoff from where he was sitting. "Always has to be a part of everything" he says to himself.

That's when he noticed the glimmer of the sun bouncing off a gun in the back corner of the ship. Mick gets up and goes to check it out and falls on his ass in shock when he finds Leonard there. "Here to kill me?" Mick asks groaning. "No dear friend, I'm here to ask you an important question" Len said laying his gun on the floor. Mick looks at him and waits. "Mick, would you go out with me?" Len asks smiling. Mick grins and says "thought you liked blonde"? This makes Len smile "wild fling" he says grinning. Mick laughs and hugs him "of course I will" he says kissing him deeply and Len returns the kiss. Sara gasps. Both men laugh and leave the room. "Hey blonde, how's it feel having someone you trust take someone you love" Mick says rounding the corner. Sara looks at the wall.

"Captain Lance, you're wanted on the bridge" Gideon said softly. Sara nodded and headed for the bridge. She almost screamed when she noticed Len and Mick holding hands in the back but stayed focused. "I am going to tell you all the truth and what's going on" Quentin said. And with a deep breath he started the story.


	3. Quentin's Tale

Quentin ran his hand through what was left of his hair nervously and started talking. "I was raised on a galactic battle cruiser. My father was an engineer and my mother stayed on board with him there. That's also where my little sister Stardust was born.

I was fifteen years older than she was. When my family went to Coruscant to work for Krennic under false pretenses not known to them at that time, I decided that I wanted to help the rebellion so I snuck off of Coruscant, before my father realized what was happening and they decided to go into hiding on Lah'Mu, and I went to Naboo to help with the protection of Queen Amidala, a known supporter of the resistance against the empire that my father had been helping for so long,

I wouldn't have gone though if I had known that would be the last time I would ever see them, and the last chance I would ever get to say goodbye. They died protecting the galaxy as well" Quentin said sadly. Sara looked at Laurel knowing that feeling all too well. Quentin took a small break to take a breath and got a candid smile when he saw the gasps and stares from everyone, especially Ray and Nate. "Shall I continue?" Quentin asks and Ray and Nate nod their heads super fast.

Quentin nods and continues. "I met a beautiful Twi'Lek women while stationed on Naboo. She had beautiful eyes and a smile that could brighten any room. Her skin was the color of a cloudless she had beautiful head tails and could handle a blaster, lightsaber, sword or any other weapon you put into her hands.

We fell in love and soon you were born Laurel. You had your mother's blue skin and your head tails were bigger than any known twi'lek at birth before. Naboo at that time was falling into the Fray with the Empire, we fought alongside while trying to hide you and your blossoming force powers and two years later Sara you were born. You had a more sea greenish skin color and your tails were short like most babies but within two years you showed the same force capabilities as your sister and mother.

The level of danger escalated and the empire was building bigger and badder machines and ships. Your mother went with the Jedi to stop the rising empire but before she left, using her Jedi abilities, she cloaked you both so you would look human and after days of back and forth we decided it best that I head off to a far off galaxy with you girls while your mother fought with the Jedi. I didn't know the solar system like your mother, she was so smart," Quentin said with a sad look but continued " so she sent us to the Milky Way, and we landed here on Earth. It is said your mother is dead, died in the battle on Felucia but I don't, no I won't, believe it" Quentin said putting his face in his hands. Laurel and Sara held onto him trying to grasp everything.

Nate and Ray just gasp and grin like idiots. Amaya looked sadly at the girls, she couldn't imagine what it was like not to have known their own mother and grabbed onto Nate's hand holding it tightly. Nate squeezed her hand back. Stein was trying to grasp things and Jax seemed as excited as Nate and Ray. Mick and Len were just sitting together not paying attention to anyone else which ticked off Sara again.

Leia came over to Quentin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise admiral, we will find your wife but no matter how harsh this sounds, can you help us first?" Leia asked quietly. Quentin nods and bows "anything for you your majesty" he says. Leia smiles "please just call me Leia" she says.

Laurel looks over at Han and Luke trying to just believe any of it. Luke smiles and waves at her. Laurel blushes and waves back. Han laughs. "Go get her big guy" Han said and Luke shook his head no. "Right now the mission to save Naboo comes before anything like that" Luke said and started rummaging through his bag. Han groaned and went over Chewie. "Hey carpet, that one's gonna be alone forever" Han said. Chewie growled and Han nodded and said "you're right with that sentiment big guy".

Leia groaned overhearing Han and Chewie's conversation, she also saw Mate and Ray talking with C3-PO and R2-D2 and looking like they had just won the lottery or something.

Leia sighed and said "Alright, let's get started planning this attack. Admiral you will be in charge as well as your oldest daughter. Did you want Luke to change them back to their real state"? "Excuse me your highness but I'm the captain of the WaveRider so shouldn't I be in charge and not Laurel?" Sara asked butting in. Leia looked at her with an icy stare. "Young lady, I believe in your capabilities but you haven't shared the life experiences your sister had has. She has overcome life obstacles and pulled herself up and out of the darkness of her own soul and come back from alcohol and abandonment. So watch and learn" Leia said and went back to Quentin. Mick snickered and Sara says "shut it dumbass". Mick glares and Leia turns to her and says "that young lady is why you are not ready to lead a rebellion. One should treat their teammates with respect even when they're being rude". Sara glanced at the floor getting another snicker from Mick.

Laurel looks at Sara and knows that this could escalate fast. Her sister was a good person but quick to anger so she said "dad, I think that we should see what we really look like. I think we would also both love to see a picture of mom. I just can't believe we are half alien and from another planet. Wait until Cisco and Felicity hear about this. They are going to explode". Sara nods agreeing with Laurel on her assessment of Cisco and Felicity as well as wanting to know more about their true selves. Leia nods and Luke starts preparing for the transformation.

3


	4. Prelude: Sloane

Sometimes we forget how big of a universe we really are apart of. Sometimes others are dealing with things galaxies away that will soon come to be apart of our lives. Two people that embody this statement are about to meet up in a shabby cantina on the rough planet of Jakku.

In the voice of Admiral Rae Sloane of the Empire on a trip to the planet Jakku

I hate the heat and here I was making another trip to another hot planet. It's funny how they say that Jakku has a cold climate yet all you do is feel like you're in a fucking barbecue.

Brushing a piece of black hair off of my face that had been plastered there using my own sweat, I swore that this would be the last time I ran one of his fucked up errands. I don't know why I even thought that, I knew I would not just run one or two more but probably millions. I believed in the Empire and in turn had to believe in him. I wanted to chastise myself for becoming a secretary but you couldn't go up if you didn't fight for it, and I was going to fight for it.

I coughed and could feel the dryness swell up in my throat like a cactus had moved in. I grimaced again. The sand was in my nose, eyes and throat. I could've lived with it my boots but even with a face cover and full clothing this damnable sand got into every orifice of your body it seemed.

I spotted a cantina. The name was named Ergel's. It was shoddy and broken down but it promised drinks. Pulling my hood over my head, which added to the devastating heat but was necessary, I headed to the bar tap.

It was dirty and the barkeep was a mess. He smelled of sweat and alcohol. I ordered my drink and sat at the furthest ran down table I could find. I pulled out my orders and read through them one more time, my face scrunching up like I just bit into a lemon again.

 **To Admiral Rae Sloane,**

 **I want you to go to Jakku, a hell bent planet with nothing of importance except one thing. That one thing is in the middle of the desert. I need you to go to the outpost of Cratertown and check on my future. The map in front of you will show you where it is. I believe in you Admiral.**

 **Gallius Rax**

Vague and completely useless just like always. The map didn't have anything on it but the words Jakku and Cratertown. How am I supposed to find something of importance without knowing what or where I'm looking for. This ran down town really couldn't serve as anything important could it? Rax never gave you everything you needed, you had to find it. It was like he was a parent always trying to make their kids learn their own path and lessons in life.

I wanted to crumple that paper up and toss it into the sand ridden waste land but I knew better than to do that. I took a sip of my drink and stared off into nothingness and that's when she sat down at my broken table. She was a sight of beauty in a land of ugliness. Her eyes shimmered in the midday sun and her smile was like a child's. My heart raced as though I was on a speeder being chased by the scum of the new republic. A very different type of dryness, a good feeling, invaded my mouth. I couldn't speak. I had never felt the way I was feeling before.


	5. A new journey

Today started out like any other day. You decided to take a stroll through Central Park. Your taking in the colors of the fall leaves when you bump into a man taller and much stronger than you.

Looking up you notice that he is the wanted criminal, Mick Rory.

Your minds racing about a million miles a minute. Should you run or stay and stand up to him.

Knowing that you couldn't even get close to defeating him you close your eyes and wait for the possible beat down.

Nothing. You open your eyes and see him staring down at you. "Hey, get out of my way, wait a minute stay right there" Mick says looking at you and then looking behind him. You try to see what he's looking at but can't see around him. You start to panic seeing him panicking.

Before you know what's happening, your being scooped up by Mick and carried to an empty building. With your heart racing you slide down against the wall getting yourself to calm down and to breathe.

You listen to the sounds of footsteps, some occasional swearing and gun shots filling up the building causing your heart rate to spike higher than it already was. "What the hells going on?" You ask looking straight at Mick trying to be braver than you actually feel. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here as safely as I possibly can" Mick said not even looking your way. You groan and lay back against the wall.

You hear Mick saying something over a communication device you can't see. You sneak a little closer to see if you can hear what he is saying.

"I have the person in question and you were right, those morons were waiting in hiding. Good thing I got there first or they would have killed them" Mick said still not noticing your right there.

You back away and let things run through your mind as Mick looks around for an exit. Your meeting with Mick was obviously not a coincidence and he obviously was in contact with others and they wanted you. But why? You never did anything to them and if you had you would surely remember. Maybe this was one of those game shows where they try to freak you out. That's right. Your on a game show and somehow they got someone who looked just like a convicted felon to play along. You close your eyes and wait for the host to jump out and say "you've been pranked".

The words never come and your left dreading whatever might come next. You sense someone hovering over you and you open your eyes. Mick is looking outside the window. "Stay down if you like your head" he warns you and the shots ring through the window. You want to question him about what you overheard but decided now wasn't the greatest of times.

The door to the left you starts creaking and then you hear what sounds like a battering ram being hit against it. "Dammit" Mick says and that one word lets you that those sounds are what you perceived them to be.

All of a sudden the room is full of men with guns, knives and a lot of other dangerous and painful looking weapons. The man in front points to you. "Give them to us or we will just kill you both" the man said continuing to point at you. You desperately wish you knew why all these people were so interested in you.

You feel Micks strong arms wrap around you again and before you know it, your being tossed into a small closet and the door slammed in your face.

You can hear a lot of swearing and gun fire but Micks body is between you and all the action. You wonder if you'll make it out alive. You hear the voices of others and then the action seems to move to another area.

Noticing blood running down Micks leg, you start to wrap the wound. He thanks you never taking his eyes off the action.

You see a group of people running towards you but as they get close you hear the ringing of a gun and a strong stinging sensation in your right side. You look down and see blood running down your right side and scream in pain.

Mick looks and swears. You hear him shouting to the others about something but your loosing consciousness and the world is spinning and nothing is making sense. The last thing you see before loosing consciousness is a young man scooping you up and running towards the door. As your eyes fully close, you hope that they don't stay closed forever and the world goes completely dark.


End file.
